food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Double-Ninth Cake
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Chrysanthemum Wine |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Amazake |recipe = Mushroom Alfredo |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 5th-6th century |cn name = 重阳糕 |personality = Tenderhearted |height = 167cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Uesaka Sumire |cvcn = Weng Yuan (翁媛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Avoiding disasters to ease your mind will not bring peace. Face them head on and overcome them. |bio = Double-Ninth cake comes off as indifferent and cold to everything around her. However, due to her ability to forsee disaster, she often avoids others altogether. If asked what lies ahead, she will not reveal the future, believing that everyone should face their destiny head on. |food introduction = This pastry has been around since the Southern Dynasty and has been said to have been eaten at the Double Ninth Festival. Since then, many legends have sprung up around the cake. Today people use Double-Ninth cake to people able to connect to their heritage. |acquire = *Team Up (Leaf Ocean Queen Easy and Normal) |events = |power = 1139 |atk = 44 |def = 14 |hp = 290 |crit = 369 |critdmg = 939 |atkspd = 383 |normaltitle = Chrysanthemum Basket |normal = Double-Ninth Cake raises a flower basket, boosting all allies' ATK by 5 for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Cornelian Cherry |energy = Double-Ninth Cake closes her eyes and prays, reducing all dmg taken by allies by 5%, lasting 5 seconds, while also dealing 15 dmg per second to the enemy with the highest ATK, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Your my Master Attendant? I hope our meeting will not bring misfortune. |login = You've returned. Where did you go today? Something's hovering around you. Drink some chrysanthemum wine to dispel it. |arena = Colorless, transparent ice looks so much more comfortable than those umbrageous things. |skill = Misfortune begone! |ascend = This blurry world has become clearer. |fatigue = My eyes are tired. Let me rest a spell. |recovering = I'm much better. Is there something I can do? |attack = As the world turns, in the bigger picture, fighting... doesn't really mean much. |ko = Calamity... has struck. |notice = The food is ready. It may be a little bland. I hope you don't mind. |idle1 = How about growing some chrysanthemums in the courtyard? |idle2 = Attendant? Am I the only one? I wonder, when was it that I grew accustomed to having someone accompany me? |idle3 = Always running about in dangerous places. I've prepared some cornel for the children to wear. |interaction1 = People can be happy because their sight is limited. |interaction2 = Calamity and good fortune are two sides to the same coin. So is it really such a good thing to help someone avoid misfortune? |interaction3 = My eyes? Don't worry. It's not an illness. |pledge = I thought I'd never feel a thrill again... Wonderful. From now on, let me watch over you. I will keep you safe, free from misfortune, and happy for all of your days. |intimacy1 = I wish you long life, yet I don't wish you to lose your passion for life. Truly a predicament. |intimacy2 = Look into my eyes. Do you feel fear? I can see there is no fear in your heart, just a contagious love. |intimacy3 = Oh? Is something troubling you? Let's go for a hike. They say, your heart becomes clear when you're looking out from the top of a mountain. |victory = Just like that, we've won? |defeat = *Sigh* ...I have no will to fight... |feeding = Thank you for taking the trouble. |skin = Festive Fall |skin quote = Such a refreshing and pleasant season is perfect for touring the countryside and enjoying a drink. |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}